Oggling
by Ichigo-Mine
Summary: Ichigo goes to the beach and had a GREAT time with Shiro.Enough said, ne?


Oogling

Hey! This is my second one-shot and I hope you all like it! This story was inspired by Voyeur by KivaEmber! I totally recommend the story to anyone that remotely like my story! So read and review!

The sky was a soothing blue, dusted with a few white clouds. The sun was blazing, casting dark shadows across the city. The perfect day to relax at the beach. Rukia was slathering on banana scented sunscreen, dress in a pink polka dotted two piece with Chappy's face smack down in the middle. Orihime was currently drooling over a certain strawberry who was streching his limbs, before diving into the water. Chad was atteding his weekly Chinese class and Ishida was at home nursing a sprained ankle. He had slipped on some Kool-aid that Keigo was drinking, but half of it dripped onto the floor because his mouth kept blabbering on.

Anyways, Ichigo was swimming back to shore after feeling a pang of hunger. Once he reached the sand, he walked over to where Rukia was reading some random gay porn shit. He ran his hand through his wet hair, only for it to fall back into his amber eyes again.

"Kurosaki-kun! That was a great swim!"Orhime squeled, pushing up her scantily clad chest. She was wearing a light pink bikini that did nothing to cover her curvy body/. She might as well go in her birthday suit.

", I guess..." Ichigo sighed, walking straight past her to get something to eat. He quickly grabbed a ham sandwich and a bag of Kool-aid from Rukia's bag and started to walk along the shore line. He could hear Orhime yelling for him, but choose to ignore her. The teen sat down on the white sand, far away from the two. Ichigo took a bite out of his sandwich and took a big sip out of his cherry Kool-aid, not noticing the two certain females watching him from behind a gigantic boulder. Ichigo sighed, laying down on the cool sand, staring up into the sky.

Suddenly, cold hands grabbed him from behind, holding him to something smooth and hard.

"Hey King, what up?" a watery voice purred, grip tightning.

"Shiro! What are you doing here!" Ichigo screamed, squirming around.

"I wan' a round two! You left your dear fuck partner alone and depressed..." Shiro moaned.

"Your in my mind! It's not possible to leave you alone, you idiot! But I would appreciate if YOU left me alone right now!" Ichigo shouted,trying to get away from the pale teen.

"No can do, King! We gotta audience an' we gotta give em a good show, ne? I-chi-go?" Shiro taunted with each syllable, now nose to nose with the blushing berry.

Shiro leaned in, tongue skimming across Ichigo's plump lips,asking for entrance. Ichigo was already lost, granting entrance almost immeadiatly. The pale figure grinned, exploring the other teen's cavern. He felt Ichigo shyly touch tongues with him and he lost all control.

He pushed Ichigo away flipping him over. He heard Ichigo moan, but obeyed anyways. He grabbed the helm of Ichigo's shorts, dragging them slowly, expposing the strawberry's tight ass. Shiro grabbed the two cheeks and spread them open. He closed the distance and started to lick at Ichigo's entrance.

"Ah! Shiro! Don't... do.. that.." Ichigo panted, turning his head to look at his lover who was grinning like a felt something thin and long penetrate him.

"Ya know ya want this," Shiro purred, thrusting his finger in and out, adding two more in, aiming at his prostate.

Ichigo screamed in ecstasy, clawing at the sand. He felt the fingers pull out and saw Shiro grinding against his ass.

"Ya feel so good, Ichi!" the hollow hissed, removing his hakami, showing off his large length. He gently pushed the head in and out, teasing the poor berry.

"Ahh! Shi..ro! I need you! Inside me!" Ichigo begged, pushing against his length, forcing it deeper.

"Ya asked for it." Shiro grunted, pushing all the way in roughly, his hands grasping at the berry's pounded into him, the sound of skin slapping against each other echoed loudly.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo screamed, back arching, his tan arms barley supporting was so full as he felt every curve of Shiro's body. Shiro bit down on Ichigo shoulder, elicting a loud moan from the trembling pale teen grabbed Ichigo's length, pumping in rhythm to each thurst.

"I'm..gonna... come!" Ichigo panted, sweat running down his face. Shiro grunted, thrusting erratically into the orange-haired teen.

"Come fer me, Ichi," Shiro groaned, pounding even harder and faster.

Ichigo screamed, cuming onto Shiro's hand, collapsing onto the sand. Shiro felt Ichigo tight around him, and with a last groan, shot his load deep into Ichigo.

They both lay panting in the sand, snuggling against each other as they both fell asleep.

_Behind the Boulder_

Rukia was holding up a video recorder and Orihime had a pair of binoculars in her hands. They both had blood leaking out of their noses as they squeled about what had just happened.

"AH! I gotta make more copies of this!" Rukia shouted,jumping up and down, shaking blood all over the place.

"We need posters! We could sell millions!" Orihime yelled, dragging Rukia away from their hiding spot.

"... Did you hear something, Shiro?" Ichigo yawned, burying his head depper into the other teen's grinned.

"Nope. Not a thing," he murmered, holding Ichigo closer to him.

The sun had just started to set, illuminating the two felt warm and secure. He knew that Shiro would always be by his side.

Always.

So how was that? I know, amazing right? :P Now ya gotta review!


End file.
